Brightest Light
by GalaxyKnights
Summary: Chase Young keeps getting annoyed by his own memories so he decides to meet an old friend for help.


Time after time, memories of the good old days often bug Chase whenever he meditates. It's always like his past self is mocking him. "You had everything and you destroyed it because you were selfish" his mind often speaks whenever he loses focus.

He groaned and stopped for a moment and looked to see his cats sleeping since it was the early afternoon. He thought to himself, probably a visit to him might work out for once. He got up and gotten ready to go, checking his All-Seeing Eye for anyone popping by or anyone flying through, nothing special, probably an okay idea to leave the palace for a bit.

He checked the eye to the Temple of Guan, where a good old friend of his was busy training by himself, "Hmph" he grunted, "always being perfect"

Guan was just practicing with his spear until he stopped for a moment, "What brings you here? I don't have anything you need"

Behind him was Chase Young who had just arrived from his palace thanks to a portal of his.

"Guan please"  
"Oh you're using my name for once" the monk gave a light chuckle which was making the dragon a little antsy.

"Do you always have to be like this…"  
"Oh? You have something to speak about, what is it?"

The next few minutes was the duo sitting by the steps of the temple watching the mountains it was facing. "So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Guan as he poured a cup of tea for him.

"These nonsense memories are bothering me again, it's making me lose focus and not letting me sleep" he groaned, thanking him for the tea.

"Memories? You mean before you went evil on me and Dashi?"  
"Yes those" he got a sip of his tea.

"Why are you calling them nonsense? It was our youth you're speaking of"  
"I know. But I'd like not to remember it"  
"Well sorry, I don't have any magical memory wiping drink for it" Guan just sipped his tea while Chase just grumbled.

"That's not what I'm asking"  
"Then what? Hit you hard enough in the head?"  
"Oh you'd like that"  
"I would"

The two fell silent for a second before the two laughed softly.

"You never changed at all" said Guan  
"Neither have you" said Chase looking at the valley before them, "My soul has been taken but I have regrets, and it's a lot of them"

Guan was silent, hearing his dear old friend explain what was wrong. "Ever since Omi and his friends saved him and the world from my wrath, I've started getting these memories again"

"So you…miss us?" asked Guan, seeing the dragon get caught off guard and flustered, "What?!"

"I mean if you're having memories, seeing Omi's friends saving him must have reminded you of something. You remember us" Guan smiled while Chase was hissing and drinking his tea in a hurry.

"That's nonsense!"  
"Aw you do miss me and Dashi!"  
"Shut up fool!"

Guan was laughing himself out and Chase was just fuming with anger.

"I'm just saying the truth"

"What truth?! That I, Chase young, prince of darkness and warlord of Heylin, missing the Xiaolin side when it failed me?!"

"No, you're not missing the Xiaolin side, you miss your friends" said Guan as he looked at Chase. Chase just looked away from him, having a light blush on his face.

"Don't tell this to anyone about this"  
"I won't. Whatever you say here is only between you and me"

Chase groaned while rubbing his head, "I do."

"Well well" Guan just chuckled as he finished his tea before pouring himself some more. "Have you seen the light again?"

"Oh no, but you two were the only light I had and…."  
Guan just fell silent seeing the dragon lord just mutter something

"you…were the brightest to me"

It was an awkward silence between the two before Chase couldn't take it anymore, he gotten up and fled straight into a portal. Guan tried to catch up but the portal was already closed and he just looked at the space where the portal was. The monk was flustered and so was the dragon lord who was considering of wiping everything off.

Guan went back to the steps and poured another cup of tea and left it by the steps, "if I was the brightest, why did you turn away?" he thought to himself as he watched the valley and the clear skies before him.

Chase went home, poured himself some soup and decided to crash on his couch, just burying himself on the cushions. "Guan can blackmail me with those I should do something but…." He turned and faced the ceiling before letting out a heavy sigh.

"You were too bright for me to look at…"


End file.
